


[WIP PODFIC] Raging Stallion

by sksNinja



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alcohol, Audio Content, Bottom Hanzo, Brace yourselves, Camboy Genji, Drunk confessions, Eventual Romance, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Non-Romantic Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Pornstar Jesse, There's a lot of smut, Top Jesse, incomplete podfic, pornstar AU, so far - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksNinja/pseuds/sksNinja
Summary: Phylix's Summary:"It started with Drunk Hanzo pressing the nuclear option and getting his brother involved in his love life. All Hanzo wanted was a man that fulfilled his every need, instead what he got was a brother who tried way too hard and a neighbor that may just fulfill every last dirty fantasy Hanzo ever dreamed of.It shouldn't matter that Genji's the one with the blossoming career in the adult entertainment industry. It shouldn't matter that Jaxson McCoy, the world's greatest porn star's real name is Jesse McCree and he is living right next door and he is even better looking in real life than on film. And it especially shouldn't matter then that a simple case of mistaken identity could lead him to a man even more interesting and more sensual than anything he had ever seen on screen.How could any of this be Hanzo's fault?"





	[WIP PODFIC] Raging Stallion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Raging Stallion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323413) by [Phylix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phylix/pseuds/Phylix). 



> Disclaimer: To me, Podfics are as much a work of appreciation for the writer, as it is the fandom in general. Permission to record this was granted, but if for any reason the author decides they would like this work removed, I will respectfully do so.
> 
> As a work in progress I have this marked as having additional chapters. Once updated/completed (whenever that may be) I will adjust the publication date accordingly.

 

All story credit goes to [Phylix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phylix/pseuds/Phylix) ♡

 

Total Length (So Far): 03:45:57

 

**Play/Download via Google Drive:**

[Chapter 1](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1FXc-u4t0awTDzz-8FBIM-9Q5Aa_vBirk)

[Chapter 2](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1y1AT6uxgLQ4x6FDpNGxThu2qvxBhi0wr)

[Chapter 3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1bsSBs6gyvIFdEW0MkQyR_Vs0qrveWmlG)

 

**Listen on tumblr:**

Chapter 1: [Part 1](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/183438841055/chapter-1-part-1-of-raging-stallion-by-phylix), [Part 2](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/183439446196/chapter-1-part-2-of-raging-stallion-by-phylix), [Part 3](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/183597903194/chapter-1-part-3-of-raging-stallion-by-phylix), [Part 4](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/183598468384/chapter-1-part-4-of-raging-stallion-by-phylix)

Chapter 2: [Part 1](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/183759310301/chapter-2-part-1-of-raging-stallion-by-phylix), [Part 2](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/183759935056/chapter-2-part-2-of-raging-stallion-by-phylix), [Part 3](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/183926770439/chapter-2-part-3-of-raging-stallion-by-phylix), [Part 4](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/183927332821/chapter-2-part-4-of-raging-stallion-by-phylix), [Part 5](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/183927918885/chapter-2-part-5-of-raging-stallion-by-phylix)

Chapter 3: [Part 1](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/184097598397/chapter-3-part-1-of-raging-stallion-by-phylix), [Part 2](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/184098159555/chapter-3-part-2-of-raging-stallion-by-phylix), [Part 3](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/184261672920/chapter-3-part-3-of-raging-stallion-by-phylix), [Part 4](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/184262203879/chapter-3-part-4-of-raging-stallion-by-phylix), [Part 5](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/184262724920/chapter-3-part-5-of-raging-stallion-by-phylix)

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my [Podfic Blog](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/) for bloopers, in-progress recordings, and the occasional one-shot mini-fic <3
> 
> This podfic was one of the rewards for my 200 follower giveaway contest!


End file.
